


【青璇】驯龙高手

by tianlansedeachun



Category: SNH48
Genre: BEJ48 - Freeform, F/F, snh48 - Freeform, 段艺璇 - Freeform, 青璇 - Freeform, 青钰雯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianlansedeachun/pseuds/tianlansedeachun
Kudos: 8





	【青璇】驯龙高手

白天骑青龙，晚上青龙骑

“喂！你出来啊！”

段艺璇扯着嗓子朝着周围空旷无人的洞穴大喊了一声，然后转头看了看下方阴影处那个蜷成一团的身影，脸上柔和了起来，声音也放轻了许多，“青钰雯，你没事吧？”

“我没事，就是有点累了...”，对方软软的回答了一句。

“好的，我再喊两声，那个胆小鬼要是还不出来，咱们就回去吧”，段艺璇轻柔的说了一声，然后转头面向山洞里，嗓门一下子又大了起来。

“喂！你出来啊！”

“你出来，咱们真刀真枪的干一仗！”

“你是龙吗？我看分明是个胆小鬼！”

“我们都跑到你家里来了，都不敢出来吗？”

“一点待客的道理都没有嘛？”

“我现在就站在你床上等你呢！”

“你出来啊！”

段艺璇又冲着空旷的洞穴喊了好几声，然而除了她自己的回音之外，还是没有等到任何回应。

年轻的勇者有些不忿的耸了耸肩，低头看着自己身处的这块巨石，石头冷冰冰的，石头上铺着的那一层薄薄的草料也早已失去了温度，看了洞穴的主人确实不在家里很久了。

“真是扫兴，又是一无所获”，她嘟囔了两句，有些不甘心的看了看周围的龙穴，漫山遍野的金银财物，各种奇珍异宝确实非常诱人，但是这些都不是她来这里的目的啊。

段艺璇一边想着，一边走到了巨石边，两个轻盈的跳跃就来到了巨石下方的阴影处，那个蜷成一团的身影身前。

唔，这次出来也不算是一无所获嘛

这个在城里偶然遇到的小姑娘，虽然人白白净净的，还怪好看的，性格很好，让人心里砰砰跳...

咳咳，扯远了。

青钰雯一点也不娇气，听说自己迷路了就主动帮忙带路，懂得还特别多。这几个月来的旅途，要不是青钰雯一路上的照顾和帮忙，她一个人根本找不到这个深山老林里的龙窝...

段艺璇正胡思乱想着呢，又被青钰雯一阵呻吟拉回了现实。她吓了一跳，两步并做四步的凑到青钰雯边上，就闻到了一股浓烈的味道。

“呀，青钰雯儿，你不会是发情期到了吧？”

“唔...好像不是...”

“什么不是，还嘴硬，你身上这么大的味儿你闻不到吗”，段艺璇把青钰雯从地方扶了起来，一只手搭在自己肩上，“你忍一忍啊，我身上没有抑制剂了，但是森林里应该有草药可以缓解一下吧，我好像记得是...”

“绝情草...”

“对，就是绝情草，那个东西...”

“没用的，我这不是发情期，是易感期...”

“哎，是什么都...哈？”，段艺璇一愣，颈后的腺体忽然被咬住了，然后青钰雯身上那股刺鼻的味道猛地一下窜了上来，燃烧的感觉转瞬间就顺着经脉，通畅无阻的传遍了她全身。

嗯...?

段艺璇只感觉一阵天旋地转，等她眼前再恢复清明时，她才发现自己躺在了那块巨石上，身下有草料垫着还算软和。段艺璇刚想动弹，浑身确实一软，根本提不起力，然后一张萌萌哒，粉嫩的小脸就出现了自己面前，她刚想说话，就被一对温软的唇瓣堵住了。

唔...是自己的味道。

这一吻，不知道过了多久才结束。段艺璇大口呼吸着空气，胸前起起伏伏，缓了半天才逐渐恢复神智，然后她猛地推开了试图有下一步动作的青钰雯。

“青钰雯，你干什么！”

“干你啊！”

这毫不带马赛克的话吓的段艺璇瞪圆了眼睛，偏偏说出这种下流话的青钰雯不仅没有任何歉意和不适，反而一脸无辜的样子。

“你...你知不知道说什么啊？！”，段艺璇又羞又恼。

“我知道啊，而且是你说的啊”，青钰雯很认真的点了点头，然后捏起嗓音，学着段艺璇的声音，“你出来，咱们真刀真枪的干一架”

“我什么时候说过？”

“就刚刚啊！”

“你胡说！我...”，段艺璇辩驳的话说到一半忽然卡在嗓子眼里，然后惊讶的看向了青钰雯，“你...你是龙？”

“是啊是啊”，青钰雯笑的很开心，乖巧的点了点头，“欢迎来到我家”

这话仿佛平地一声惊雷，直接在段艺璇耳边轰的一声响起。炸的她一愣一愣的。满脑子各种思绪乱飞：青钰雯是个好人，她很喜欢青钰雯；她要驯龙，所以她要战胜龙，而青钰雯就是她要找的龙...? 青钰雯是个Alpha，青钰雯现在易感期到了，青钰雯现在压在她身上...唔？！

当青钰雯的唇又一次的吻上自己时，段艺璇其实是想反抗的，但是不知怎么的，她的身体不自主的吻了回去，然后失去控制的意识和身体一起开始享受着这个吻。

“呼~”，又一吻结束，段艺璇长吸了一口气，刚刚缓了一下，就感觉自己胸前传来一阵奇怪的触感，她一低头，就看见青钰雯一脸忿忿不平的样子，双手笨拙的摆动着她胸前的铠甲，好像希望能把这碍事的障碍给解开。

可是。。。

铠甲的拉链在背后啊。

“青钰雯儿，我们先等等好不好”，段艺璇脸上一片羞红，虽然隔着一层甲胄，青钰雯也不是故意的样子，但是现在其实就是青钰雯在她胸上一通乱摸，时不时还揉两下，有一次甚至还捏住了敏感部位，还轻轻地用了用力。

“不~我不舒服~”，青钰雯嘟着嘴哼哼了两句，委屈巴巴的样子搭上她沙哑的嗓音，竟是意外的可爱。

“青钰雯，你听我...”

段艺璇的话又一次的被青钰雯用嘴堵了回去，熟悉的感觉再次涌上了段艺璇全身，这次意识也没有反抗，她熟练的回应着小朋友的吻，把刚刚好不容易找回的理智和说辞一起扔到了九霄云外。

其实，又被强制闭麦段艺璇还是有点生气的，但是看到那种近在咫尺的小脸，却是怎么都发不出火来，然后一根柔软的小舌灵巧的钻入了她口中。

嗯？？？

青钰雯早就不满足表面上的接触了，段艺璇的身体被她的信息素搞的发烫，她自己体内又何尝不是在燃烧？她不知道自己的身体为什么会变成这样，只是动物本能引导着她的动作，满脑子只剩下了一个念头：想要段艺璇，想要段艺璇更多的东西，想把段艺璇揉进自己的身体里。

然而，刚刚她所有企图在段艺璇身上跟进一步的尝试，都被一层轻薄的东西给挡住了 —— 盔甲，安全裤，长靴...

淦！

龙生第一次这么讨厌人类设计的机械性玩意儿。

段艺璇被青钰雯青涩但是狂野的吻搞的神智不清（才不是因为气短被吻到缺氧导致大脑短路），情不自禁的紧紧的抱住了青钰雯的身体，这才发现小龙虽然看起来纤瘦无力，没有爆青筋的臂膀，饱满的肌肉和清晰可见的腹肌，但是她的身体却是意外的坚硬，感觉充满了力量。

虽然看似被吻的神智涣散，但段艺璇觉得她其实还是有意识的。

比如她知道她的意识和身体都在期待着青钰雯接下来的动作，不，不是期待，是渴望。

比如她能感觉到一个滚烫的东西已经钻到了她两腿之间，带着坚硬的触感有意无意的擦过她的大腿内侧，激的她浑身发麻。

比如她能感觉到青钰雯的两只手在自己的身上一通乱摸 —— 胸，腰（如果有的话），臀部，大腿...然后还是找不到拉链。

淦！

建议龙的成年考试加上一个科目 —— 开拉链。

青钰雯感觉段艺璇的手轻轻握住了自己找不到方向的手，把自己的手放到了她的后背上...这是什么奇怪的姿势？

段艺璇闭着眼睛，红着脸把青钰雯的手引到了自己背后的拉链上，轻轻的拍了青钰雯的手，示意她可以继续了。Omega的本能让她实在无法忍受这种只停在表面的交合，但是仅存的羞耻心还是阻止了她直接把自己脱光光。

嗯？

段艺璇忽然感觉自己的唇被松开，她茫然的睁开眼，却没有看到青钰雯那张白净的小脸，只有身上燃烧的压迫感告诉她，青钰雯还在。段艺璇刚想说点什么，就感觉一阵强烈的，刺激的气息喷到了她的颈脖上，余劲甚至掠过了她颈后的腺体，激的她一抖。

“璇璇”，她听见小龙沙哑的声音在她耳边响起。

“嗯？”，她有气无力的回答了一句，软软的鼻音里还带着一丝不满，好像质疑着小朋友为什么停了下来。

“以后，我用我的龙鳞，给你造一副盔甲怎么样，比你这件盔甲好多了，更轻，更坚硬”，青钰雯轻轻的在她耳边说着，浓烈的气息有意无意的喷洒在她耳朵上，又一次刺激的她头皮发麻。

“好好，都依你”，段艺璇软软的回答了一句，嘴巴却在青钰雯看不到的地方委屈的噘了起来 —— 怎么就停下来了呢？

青钰雯却是没有在意段艺璇的这股不满，或者说刚刚一直全神贯注的和甲胄战斗的她根本没有意识到大姐姐这团混乱的小心思。即使意识到了大概也不会有什么反应，因为她们共同烦恼的那件事情，其实已经可以解决了。

有了用我龙鳞打造的盔甲，璇璇这身破铜烂铁也没有什么用了吧。没用的东西，那当然是...

青钰雯摸着段艺璇身上的铠甲，然后手上轻轻的一使劲。

“啊！”

段艺璇这边正胡思乱想着呢，忽然感到全身一凉，低头一看，却发现自己身上所有的衣服全都化成了碎片，不只是刚刚搞的青钰雯心烦意燥的盔甲，安全裤和长靴，连贴身的裹衣和内裤都成了破碎不堪的布片。再定睛一看，不只是自己，青钰雯身上的衣服也碎的不成样子了。

没等段艺璇从震惊中缓过神来，耳边又响起了一声龙息，然后那些碎片就像是被一阵无形的风卷起一样，转瞬间消失的无影无踪，只留下了...

光溜溜的她，和光溜溜的青钰雯。

事情发生的太过突然，刚刚沉迷于胡思乱想的段艺璇也没搞明白自己这套高级订制的板甲怎么说没就没了，还没来得及质问青钰雯，就感觉两腿间那根烫的发硬的腺体强行顶开了小穴，直接顶到了深处。原本到了嘴边的问句，也变成了一阵连串的感叹词。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

青钰雯其实早就忍不住了，她身上的每个细胞都在渴望着更多，每个毛孔都在努力吸取着段艺璇身上的味道。在破掉段艺璇的衣服障碍之后，她面前已经是一片坦途。

美景在前，未经人事的年下哪里抵挡的祝这种诱惑，完全是靠着动物的本能在行动。纤细而有力的腰身向前一挺，精神十足的腺体撞上了湿润温暖的洞口，就势再一发力，便撞开了那狭窄的缝隙，强行顶了进去。

腺体被一层层软肉紧紧包裹住的感觉让青钰雯瞬间失了神，难以言喻的快感和终于和段艺璇负距离接触的满足感同时涌上身来，发情期的小龙舒舒服服的在段艺璇身上直起身子，仰天吼出了一声幸福的呻吟。

“哦 ~ ”

“唔，疼...青钰雯儿...疼”，虽然刚刚的前戏让段艺璇的身体做好了准备，但是毕竟是第一次，再加上是被尺寸远超于人类的巨物强行顶开，段艺璇还是有些承受不住。整个身体紧紧的绷着，双眼紧闭，胸口剧烈的上下起伏着，双手不自觉的搂在了青钰雯身上，朱唇微张，轻轻的喊着爱人的名字，好像不满的抱怨着对方的粗暴，同时又哀求着一点温柔的对待。

“嗯，没事的，璇璇，待会儿就不疼了”，最开始的那股舒服的感觉过后，尝到了甜头的小龙又怎么可能就这么听下？食髓知味的年下砸吧砸吧嘴，随口应付了两句年上的呻吟，然后身体很自然的继续动了起来。

“不行...唔...青钰雯...”

“没事的，会很舒服的”，小龙俯下身子，用嘴接住了姐姐所有的不满。同时全身发力，将左右摇摆试图反抗的年上紧紧的钉在了身下。

会很舒服的？

嘴被堵住的段艺璇痛苦的翻了个白眼。

不知道经过了多少次“舒服”的碰撞之后，段艺璇终于在青钰雯低下头品尝顶峰滋味时得到了开口的机会。神智以及有些涣散的Omega用十分诱人的声音，断断续续的吐出了些并不完整的话。

“疼....”

“哎呀...”

“不...”

“青钰雯儿...”

“别...别这样...”

“哎哟”

肉体碰撞累计的快感和身下Omega婉转动人的哀求成功的驱散了青钰雯仅存的一点理智。兽性大发的巨龙动作变的狂野起来，她直起上半身，双手拉住段艺璇的大腿把她往自己身上拉着，腰部像是上了发条一样的快速摆动，腺体顶的一下比一下深，一下比一下用力，肉体碰撞摩擦的声音越来越大，在空旷的龙穴之中甚至已经可以听到回音。

因为青钰雯把手挪到了段艺璇的大腿上，身体也直了起来，段艺璇的上半身好不容易脱离了控制，但是现却是一点力都使不上了，只能被动着享受着一切。刚刚还是断断续续的呻吟，现在却是连一个字都说不出来了，只能用不断的娇喘表达这此时的快感和复杂的情绪。

“璇璇不是很会说话吗？怎么不说了？”

“我是胆小鬼吗？我是胆小鬼吗？璇璇你觉得我是胆小鬼吗？”

“在我家里玩的开心吗？”

“璇璇，可以指导一下我的待客之道吗？有 —— 没 —— 有 —— 什 —— 么 —— 需 —— 要 —— 改 —— 进 —— 的地方呢？”

“璇璇不是说在我家床上等我吗？怎么样？我家床上舒服吗？”

看着段艺璇被顶的翻着白眼，哼哼唧唧半天说不出话来，已经熟练的掌握了进攻节奏的青钰雯顺势接管了聊天频道。憋了很久的小龙在强烈快感下起了坏念头，刚刚姐姐挑衅她的话，有一句算一句，都变本加厉的还了回去。

年轻的勇者被巨龙用一个偷袭打翻，在犹豫间错过了最后的逃脱机会。在巨龙肆无忌惮的猛烈攻势下，年轻的勇者毫无还手之力。

在欢愉之间一个难得的空隙中，段艺璇好不容易编制起一点思绪，看着青钰雯眼里闪烁着的光芒，听着年下嘴里不带一个脏字却依旧挑逗意味浓烈的话语，她才终于明白了为什么驯服一头龙族被誉为世界上最难的事情 —— 龙族的争强好胜，是深深的刻在骨子里的。

即使在现在这样的情境下，段艺璇也能感觉到青钰雯想征服自己，因为经过了不知道多久的战斗，她身体里那根巨大的东西仍然充满了力量，遇到什么阻碍都毫不犹豫的撞上去。年下每一次冲锋的力量和频率，好像是打算直接刺穿自己一样。

当然，这样的想法不可能持续太久。勇者在绝境中好不容易凝结起来的一点思绪，在巨龙下一波攻势中迅速瓦解，就像是被戳破了泡泡一般，消失在空气之中。年下试图反抗和阻挡进攻的那点气力，总是刚聚起一些，就如同潮水一般散去，打在巨龙身上，让她舒服的打了个响鼻，然后开始了下一波进攻。

在段艺璇的眼前变的朦胧，神智完全溃散，身体也一点力气都使不上的时候，她忽然感觉青钰雯又一次的紧紧贴了上来，然后在一阵波及两人的战栗中，一股温暖的液体冲进了她的体内，带给了她一肚子的鼓胀和温暖。

在陷入昏睡前的最后一刻，段艺璇依稀听到有人在自己耳边说了一句：契约达成。


End file.
